The Consequences of Inaction
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: "Kuro-Usagi was flirting with Izayoi-kun. And Izayoi-kun was letting her." In which Asuka watches her boyfriend do nothing and said boyfriend takes 5 days to actually do something.


**I know Izayoi/Kuro-Usagi is the dominant ship in this fandom.**

 **I honestly don't care.**

 **I love Izayoi/Asuka. Love them.**

 **Note that Asuka has been aged up (so has You) to match Izayoi in this case; I need them to be in the same class, after all. It would be boring otherwise.**

 **Also, mild Kuro-Usagi bashing. Only because Asuka is a jealous girlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Asuka should have kept walking.

She would have kept walking if not for Kuro-Usagi's annoyingly loud voice.

"Izayoi-kun!" the moon rabbit crooned, her voice so saccharine it made Asuka twitch.

Well, the twitch might have been from the fact that Kuro-Usagi was using that sickeningly sweet voice to address Izayoi-kun. The other girl had no right to do that; Izayoi-kun was Asuka's boyfriend. Honestly, who did that stupid rabbit think she was, encroaching on her territory like that?

Asuka was already preparing to pull out her sword (that was not an overreaction, no matter what You-chan said) when she finally noticed what was actually happening.

Kuro-Usagi was flirting with Izayoi-kun. And Izayoi-kun was letting her.

Asuka froze on the spot as she watched the two of them. Kuro-Usagi was pushing her stupid breasts up against Izayoi-kun's arm and batting her ridiculous eyelashes and giggling like crazy. And Izayoi-kun was just standing there. His face was blank and as bored as ever, but…

Normally, when girls flirted with him, he tended to ignore them or tell them straight out he wasn't interested. That rarely stopped her from sitting them down to "chat" with them about their inappropriate behavior, but he never just stood there.

At least, not until now.

Asuka vaguely wondered if that was what he was into now: girls who whined at him and had boobs to push into his face. She wondered if-

A smirk. He was smirking now. Actually smirking. He was actually interested in whatever Kuro-Usagi was saying.

And now her heart was in her throat and her eyes were burning and she wasn't just going to sit and watch this!

…

But she couldn't confront him right now. Not in public. Not in front of Kuro-Usagi. Not when she was on the verge of crying. Not when she could barely breathe.

Later.

Later.

She would deal with it later.

…

"I can't believe him!" Asuka raged, pacing the length of the Classic Literature clubroom. "He just stood there while she pushed her stupid boobs all onto him and rubbed up against him. Like she wasn't in public – she has absolutely no propriety. Honestly, I've never seen anything that disgusting! And he was just standing there. Letting her! He didn't do anything! That's just so… Ugh! I can't believe him. And he was obviously enjoying it; he was smirking. How could he? How could he? Honestly! I can't believe this!"

Asuka turned on her heel, hands on her hips, chest heaving as she stared at her friend. "Well, You-chan?"

You-chan blinked. "I'm not sure."

Asuka deflated and walked over to sit down in the chair across from the other girl. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"It's just… maybe it wasn't what you thought. He might have had a reason for standing there and letting her… flirt with him."

Asuka scowled. "What sort of reason?"

You shrugged. "You know Izayoi-kun's thought process better than I do."

Asuka gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, straightening her shoulders determinedly. "It doesn't matter in the end; he just stood there. Just because he might have had a reason, doesn't mean he should have let her make an exhibitionist out of him."

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration."

Asuka pointedly ignored You-chan's protest. "I have to do something about this. I'm not going to date him if he's going to do stuff like that. I won't."

"So you're going to break up with him?"

Asuka tried not to feel offended at You-chan's incredulous tone, but she was sure she still sounded defensive when she spoke. "I could break up with him if I wanted to!"

"Of course."

Asuka wondered if You-chan had meant to sound that placating or if it had happened on accident. She huffed. "Not that it matters. I didn't plan on it in the first place."

Asuka wished You had the decency not to look so amused.

"So what are you going to do, then?"

Asuka scowled and then sighed heavily. "Honestly, talking to him would be useless; if he doesn't see a problem, then it'll be pointless."

Asuka knew that for a fact. If it were a match between her temper and his nonchalance, his nonchalance would win out every time. Their one-sided fights were proof enough of that – no matter how rare those fights actually happened to be.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to think it over, but in the meantime, I'm not going to talk to him. I don't want him to manage to do or say something thoughtful that makes me forget why I'm mad at him."

"Your temper has a better memory than you think."

Asuka huffed and smiled, both amused at You-chan's comment and grateful for the nonverbal confirmation that her friend would give her support in this endeavor.

"Should you have your cat in the school building?"

You-chan simply shrugged and continued to pet the small animal sitting in her lap.

…

The first day Izayoi realized his oujo-chan wasn't speaking to him, he laughed, amused at the whole thing and idly wondering how long she was planning to keep it up.

The second day, he took the time to be taken aback that she still wasn't speaking to him. He was also fairly puzzled as to the reason why, and no matter how much he tried to figure out the reason, he couldn't come up with anything that actually made sense.

On the third day, he was a bit exasperated; he had something to tell her, after all, and she was just sitting around ignoring him. Annoyance quickly followed.

On the fourth day, a sort of righteous indignation filled him. Why in the world was she not speaking to him? He hadn't done anything wrong – well, he had, but nothing that she would be mad at. If anything, she would just pout at him for not having invited her to help. He was tempted to start a fight to work through some of his anger, but the last time he had tried something like that he had been suspended, and that somehow managed to be even more boring than going to school. The last thing he needed was to be frustrated _and_ bored.

By the fifth day, his anger had faded to be replaced by borderline desperation. Not actual desperation, mind – Sakamaki Izayoi didn't do desperation, period – not even when he was bored out of his mind. But he had to admit, at least to himself, that what he was feeling had to be pretty close.

"Are you pouting, kid?"

Izayoi was tempted to throw his desk at the upperclassmen, but couldn't muster up the energy to allow himself to be properly provoked. "Weser."

Weser raised an eyebrow and leaned against the desk in front of Izayoi. "What's up with you?"

"Oujo-chan isn't talking to me."

Weser's eyebrow rose further. Izayoi sort of wanted to shave it off.

"I was wondering why she wasn't over here eating with you. What'd you do?"

Izayoi leaned back in seat casually. "Nothing."

The eyebrow was still rising. How was that even possible?

"Right," his incredulity was painfully obvious, "She didn't say anything?"

"She's not talking to me."

Oh. Weser was grinning like an idiot. Izayoi snorted, ashamed at himself for providing the obvious response. Asuka was throwing him off his game.

"Well, why don't try asking that friend of yours – you know, the cute, quiet one."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "'The cute, quiet one?' I thought you were a lolicon."

Weser scowled. "Just go ask. You're not going to be any fun until you make up with your girlfriend, and you owe me a rematch."

Izayoi smirked. "I hope you'll give me more of a challenge this time."

Weser smirked back. "I'm going to beat you into the ground, and, this time, I'll break more than your arm."

"I'm looking forward to it."

And he was. He'd even make sure to let Weser walk away with his weapon this time. It was the least he could do to thank the demon for giving him the idea to talk to You. He was honestly ashamed of himself for not having thought of it on his own after five days.

Asuka was ruining him.

…

"You know, if anyone else actually joins this club of yours, you won't be able to keep that cat around."

You blinked and turned to look over her shoulder. Izayoi-kun was standing there, leaning casually against the doorframe as though there were nothing troubling him. She wondered if he thought she would buy that; they were in the same class, and it was obvious to anyone who knew him that the past 2 days in particular had done a number on him mentally.

He smirked at her and sauntered into the room, dropping into the chair at the far end of the table like he owned it. Actually, now that she thought about it, that was his chair.

"What's up with Asuka?"

You smiled slightly, having figured that that was what he had come to visit her for. Would Asuka-chan think it unsupportive if she were to tell Izayoi-kun the reason behind the cold shoulder he'd been receiving? Likely not, seeing as the only reason Asuka-chan was giving him the silent treatment was so that she could figure out how to actually deal with the problem. Personally, You thought that Asuka couldn't have come up with a better method of dealing with the situation if she tried – of course, that implied that Asuka-chan's version of dealing with things was to make Izayoi-kun suffer.

"Well? Did she tell you not to tell me or something?"

"Eh- no. She's just thinking of how to deal with you, and she doesn't want to give you a chance to win her over before she manages it."

Izayoi snorted. "I doubt that could happen. She can be vindictive when she wants to be," he muttered, echoing her sentiment from the day Asuka-chan had started her campaign to ignore Izayoi-kun.

"Ah. Well, maybe you can fix things before it's too late."

Izayoi-kun stiffened; it would have been imperceptible to anyone without her eyesight. She smiled inwardly; she wasn't as much of a troublemaker as he and Asuka-chan were, but she did enjoy messing with people when she could. Especially Izayoi-kun – he was so hard to pull one over on that she would have been upset with herself if she hadn't taken this opportunity.

"Too late?"

His expression was perfectly nonchalant: his usual smirk, an arched eyebrow. She would have believed it if not for the fact that he had forgotten to snort dismissively.

This was so much fun.

"Well, we were talking about the possibility of the two of you breaking up."

His expression twitched, but he fixed it almost immediately. She was so grateful for her eyes.

"Huh. I must have done something pretty bad."

He laughed; his eye twitched. You struggled to keep her expression as straight as possible; this was too hilarious.

"She said you let Kuro-Usagi flirt with you. You didn't push her off when she was hugging on you."

Izayoi-kun's expression was genuinely blank for a few moments. And then he was laughing his head off.

You blinked, surprised at the sudden change in his attitude. His arms were behind his head, his head was thrown back, and tears were actually gathering in the corners of his eyes he was laughing so hard. His chair was balancing on the back two legs, tilting precariously, but she didn't think he even noticed.

When he finally settled down, he was breathing heavily, and all You could do was stare at him. She couldn't think of what was funny.

Izayoi-kun shook his head as if he had read her mind. "Is that what's wrong with her? Figures it'd be something ridiculous like that. If she hadn't shut me out for the past few days, she'd probably be glad I let Kuro-Usagi do that. Well, not glad – Oujo-chan would probably still try to cut off the bunny rabbit's ears, but she'd be pretty pleased anyway."

You drew her eyebrows together in what she hoped was an effective representation of how doubtful she was at what he was saying.

He grinned wolfishly. "I was actually going to get her to come over here with me so I could tell you both: Kuro-Usagi was trying to convince me to talk to you two about all three of us joining the No-Names. I thought it was a great idea. This way, we can make all the trouble we want and get praised for it. We'll even get to fight in that tournament at the end of the year. "

You gaped and wondered if her eyes were sparkling as much as she thought they were. That sounded amazing!

"You have to tell Asuka-chan."

"I was planning to until she decided to stop talking to me."

"Tell her now. She took the shortcut."

Izayoi-kun grinned and winked. "See you tomorrow; we'll all talk about it then."

She smiled at his confidence and couldn't help laughing to herself as he opened the window and jumped out of it. The headmaster was going to be furious at him; she was sure he had created a crater.

You shook her head and picked up her cat. "We're going to join the No-Names; won't that be fun?"

She smiled and hugged him when he agreed.

…

"Asuka-chan, isn't it? What are you doing going down an alley like this? You should have a man to keep you company; it's pretty dangerous this way."

Asuka gritted her teeth and called on all of her, admittedly, abysmal self-control as she turned around. "Perseus-senpai, I-"

"Now, now. You can call me Laius. I'd never make a pretty girl like you call me anything else. Ah… unless it was something we both agreed on."

His voice was so slimy that she had a hard time controlling the shudders that wanted to run the length of her body; he was disgusting.

"Of course," she forced out. "Thank you for the offer to walk me home, but I'm all right. I can take care of myself."

"I'm aware. But just because you can, doesn't mean you should. Is your stupid boyfriend that inadequate?"

He was close enough to touch her, so of course, he did. Asuka froze as his fingers grazed her cheek. She was quite sure that one of them was going to end up dead after this encounter.

"Don't touch me," she said frostily.

"Ah… are you sure you mean that?" he murmured slyly, his hand trailing down her neck.

" **Stop** ," she ordered, causing him to freeze. " **Don't move**."

"Why you little-"

" **Be quiet**!"

She took a step back, moving out of his reach and staring down at him critically to hide her turmoil. This was no good. Her gift was powerful and versatile, but in its rawest form, as she was using it now, she wasn't quite strong enough to force him to obey her for long. He would manage to escape shortly. She wouldn't have enough time to get away.

She could use her sword, but he was a much better swordsman than she was, and she knew he would be out for blood the second he got free.

She could summon Deen, but he would destroy the entire block and-

"Ugh! I hope you didn't think you could get away with that," he growled.

And he was free. He was stalking towards her with a murderous gleam in his eye and an arrogant smirk on his face that expressed that he was very sure in his ability to take her out.

"Oi, what's going on here?"

Asuka stifled a groan as Izayoi-kun turned the corner and stumbled on to the scene.

On second thought, what did she care if the entire block got destroyed? She would rather summon Deen and have to pay for the damages than let Izayoi-kun save her while she was still angry at him.

"Oh, it's just you. Come to save your girlfriend, brat? Sorry to say that I don't feel like sparing her, but you can watch while punish her for ordering me around."

Asuka winced. Perseus-senpai was an idiot. She didn't feel bad for him, but…

Izayoi-kun's answering grin was that combination of insanity, sadism, and amusement that tended to make her knees go a little weak.

Goodness, he was gorgeous.

No. She was angry with him.

While she had been firming her resolve, Izayoi-kun had apparently made quick work of Perseus-senpai. She frowned down at his unconscious form; she did not feel like dealing with this.

Or him.

She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say to him.

She huffed and spun around on her heel. She was going home, and when she got home she was going to-

"Not going to say 'thank you' then, oujo-chan?" he mocked.

She scoffed and looked at him over her shoulder. "For what?"

He smirked and swaggered up to her. She turned around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted haughtily, effortlessly matching the arrogance he was exuding.

"For saving you, obviously."

"From what? Him? He's hardly a threat."

"Maybe. But that's just if you feel like taking out an entire block."

"Like you haven't?"

"I never said that; just wondering if you'd do it."

He was close enough to touch – closer. Close enough to kiss.

She berated herself inwardly; she was not supposed to be flirting with him right now because that was exactly what they were doing. And there was that stupid, triumphant glint in his eyes that said he knew it too.

She rolled her shoulders and pursed her lips. "Thank you," she said curtly.

He frowned and grabbed her wrist gently before she could turn and walk away as she had planned.

"Asuka…"

"What?" she snapped, causing him to let go of her, though he wasn't exactly quick about it.

He smiled slyly. "You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

She flushed and cursed mentally. She should have told You-chan not to mention anything.

Outwardly, she cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all? Because I do have work to do."

"The bunny rabbit just wanted to ask me to talk to you and You about joining the No-Names. I let her flirt like that to be extra generous since when we do join we're going to have the time of our lives making her life unbearable."

It was only the fact that she was so well bred that kept her from gaping. As it were, she was silent for long enough to clue him in on the fact that her thoughts were running like crazy. He was considerate enough to let her sort through them in peace.

Kuro-Usagi… the No-Names… the three of them… Izayoi-kun…

She cocked a hip and rested her hand on it. "I'm going to pull out her ears and mount them on my wall."

"I'll help if you let me have one."

"You got to take care of him all by yourself."

"And what would I take off of him? His ridiculous hair?"

"Fine. I'll let you help.

"Good."

There was a pause. Had he gotten closer? Yes, he had.

"You still mad at me?" he questioned playfully, twirling a lock of her hair in his hand.

"That depends I suppose," she breathed.

"On what?" he asked in the sort of seductive whisper that managed to be suave and suggestive all at the same time. Perseus-senpai would have been terribly envious if he had heard it.

Asuka smirked and couldn't help thinking it was a rather pointless question. He knew exactly what was coming next. She had already grabbed the front of his uniform, and his arm was around her waist, forcing her as close to him as physically possible.

"Guess."

…

 **I always imagine that their relationship would be really steamy and intense and… charged. They're both possessive and beyond confident and decisive and they know what they want and they take it. It would be part banter/challenging each other, part adorability, and part harassing/mocking everyone else, with an unrelenting undercurrent of impossible to ignore sexual tension always simmering underneath the surface.**

 **I can feel you judging me. Quit it.**

 **T.N.T!**


End file.
